


Fighting Instinct

by redbanker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbanker/pseuds/redbanker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the beginning of Season 2, because I didn’t like how hostile the relationship between Derek and Scott became. I wanted more of what we got in Season 3 just with some seriously hot sex of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the beginning of Season 2, because I didn’t like how hostile the relationship between Derek and Scott became. I wanted more of what we got in Season 3 just with some seriously hot sex of course. LOL Derek hasn’t made any additional werewolves yet and as far as I’m concerned Allison and Scott broke up for real, though they are trying to still be friends, because Allison feels so guilty about setting Scott. Hope you like it and if you do, please, please, please review. This is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction and I’m needy like that.  
> Warnings: M/M sex

Chapter One – Seeking Answers

Scott approached the burnt out remains of the Hale house with a heavy mind. It had been a week since they had defeated the Alpha and Scott had so many questions that he needed Derek to answer.  
“I expected to see you before now.” Derek’s voice came from behind Scott causing him to whirl around.  
“Yeah, well I needed to process everything that happened.” Scott answered truthfully taking his time to study the older werewolf and new Alpha.  
“We’re pack, Scott…” Derek began seriously only to be cut off before he could finish the sentence.  
“No.” Scott stated looking into Derek’s eyes. “Not yet, anyway.” He amended. “That’s why I came. I understand that for you it’s black and white, but it’s not for me.” Scott explained really wanting Derek to understand how important this was to him.  
“I need to talk to you, Derek. I need you to answer some questions and answer them honestly before I can even begin to think about becoming a part of your pack.” Scott maintained eye contact with Derek and kept his voice even and calm.  
Derek looked into Scott’s eyes and saw nothing but calm conviction. He knew Scott deserved some answers but he’d been hoping that the young beta’s instincts would kick in and let him acknowledge Derek as Alpha without having to explain himself. He should have known he wouldn’t get that lucky.  
Derek let out a small sigh and nodded, “Come on let’s have a seat and you can ask your questions.” He said with resignation.  
“Thanks.” Scott said letting out a breath of relief following Derek up to the steps of the house and taking a seat. He’d been unsure of the Alpha’s reactions to him but was grateful he seemed willing to let Scott talk.  
Scott looked down at his hands and took a deep breath to help clear his mind before they started. “The first question I need you to answer.” Scott said after a few minutes looking up to meet Derek’s eyes. “Is were you lying about the cure? Would killing Peter have cured me? Or did you just tell me that so that I would help you?”  
Derek winced internally he should have known Scott would start with that one and he dreaded giving him the answer. He was tempted to lie, but something about the way Scott was looking at him made him give the truthful answer. “Yes, it was a lie.” He stated quietly. “It was an old wives tale that some believed but I knew it wouldn’t work.” Derek looked away sure that this would be the reason Scott left and never came back.  
Scott had been expecting this answer, but he found it still hurt to know. He continued to take deep breaths to calm himself down, forcing himself to think about the situation from Derek’s perspective. “Thank you for telling me the truth.” He said quietly. “I figured, but I needed to know for sure.”  
The calm acceptance in Scott’s voice made Derek look back at the younger wolf. He could tell Scott wasn’t lying and Derek felt a pang of guilt and remorse stab at his heart. “I’m sorry.” He said truthfully.  
Scott nodded, “Yeah. It’s okay, I get it.” Scott gave Derek a small smile, “That was the tough question, the rest are easier.”  
Derek found himself returning the smile with a small one of his own. “I didn’t think you would have any more questions after that I told you the truth about the first one.” He admitted.  
“If you’d lied, I wouldn’t have.” Scott answered.  
Derek found himself thanking God for whatever instinct had made him tell the truth. “Fair enough.”  
“Look Derek, I don’t know what pack means.” Scott explained leaning forward, “But to me it’s kind of seems like family, and families have to be able to trust each other. If you’d lied, I wouldn’t have been able to trust you. Does that make sense?” Scott asked. As Derek nodded Scott continued, “Which brings me to my next question, what does pack mean to you?”  
Derek looked at Scott with some confusion, “How do you mean?” He asked.  
“I mean I’m coming into this from a completely human experience, you were born a werewolf so it’s bound to be different, and I need to know more about this world I’m now living in. Not just the rules and stuff, but what it’s like, what it means.” Scott trailed off a little frustrated at his inability to clarify what he needed. “I guess what I’m wondering is what it was like growing up a werewolf, before everything went to hell.” He said a little sheepishly.  
Derek closed his eyes now understanding Scott’s question, “Your first question was easier.” He said quietly his voice laced with pain.  
“Sorry.” Scott said sincerely. “I don’t need specifics or anything if it’s too hard to talk about.” He finished.  
Derek nodded but his eyes were unfocused as his mind was in the past, weighing what to say and not knowing if he could talk about the past at all. He knew he could trust Scott, that was a given, but after everything that had happened Derek still found it incredibly difficult to trust anyone at all.  
“It’s hard to explain.” He began at last. “It’s similar to a family, but it’s also very different, there’s a stricter hierarchy than one in a human family.” Derek found himself struggling to explain the differences. “It’s also bigger, and the bonds are stronger. You can disobey your mother, but I couldn’t.” Derek said looking at Scott to see if he understood. “I don’t mean I didn’t want to, I mean I actually could not do it.”  
“See I guess that’s what I don’t get.” Scott said looking confused. “I mean sure Peter could make me feel compelled to do something, but he could never make me actually do it, if I didn’t want to, so why was it different for you?”  
Derek sat back thinking about what Scott said, and becoming confused himself. “I don’t know.” He admitted at last. “That was something that never made sense to me. You shouldn’t have been able to go against Peter like you did, and you shouldn’t be able to go against me either. Only another Alpha could do that…” Derek trailed off as the beginning of an answer began to come into his mind.  
“What?” Scott asked looking nervous as Derek stopped talking.  
Derek looked at Scott his eyes filled with confusion, awe, and disbelief. “Only another Alpha could do what you did.”  
“But I’m not an Alpha.” Scott said getting even more concerned.  
“Not yet.” Derek said, as he began to accept the conclusion he’d drawn. It was the only answer that made sense. “But you will be.”  
“Okay that doesn’t make any sense.” Scott said fidgeting nervously. “I thought the only way you could become an Alpha was kill one?”  
“No.” Derek said, “It’s the most common way to become an Alpha, but you can also be born as an Alpha.”  
“Okay but I wasn’t born as an Alpha.” Scott continued, still very confused.  
“There’s one last way to become an Alpha.” Derek went on thoughtfully. “You could be a True Alpha.” He looked at Scott closely eyeing the teenager up and down as if seeking the answer in his appearance.  
“What’s that?” Scott asked.  
“It's rare, something that hasn’t happened within a hundred years, but every once in a while a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take their power. They call it a true alpha. It's one that rises purely on the strength of character, virtue, by sheer force of will.” Derek explained as he continued to study Scott closely. Derek’s face lit up with a smile as a laugh burst forth from his mouth.  
Scott looked at Derek like he’d gone insane, “Dude what the hell?” He asked at last feeling uncomfortable at the look of awe and happiness on Derek’s face.  
“This is a good thing, Scott.” Derek said at last feeling happier than he could remember feeling since before the fire.  
“How is this a good thing?” Scott nearly shouted as he stood and began to pace around the yard. “I can’t be an Alpha, you’re the Alpha, I mean there can’t be two of us in the same area, and I can’t leave, but if you leave how the hell am I ever going to figure all this stuff out.” Scott rambled getting more upset with every word.  
“Scott, breath.” Derek ordered getting up and grabbing him by the arms to stop his pacing. “No one’s leaving.” He stated looking Scott in the eyes. “Though I’m kind of surprised you’re not jumping for joy at the prospect of running me out of town.” Derek joked his buoyant mood still firmly in place.  
“No.” Scott said grimacing. “Not since I found out about Peter and what really happened, to be honest I never wanted you gone even when I did want you gone.”  
Derek raised an eyebrow and smirked at Scott.  
“I mean.” Scott continued as he realized how nonsensical his previous statement must have seemed. “You’re the one person who I always felt a connection too, even when it drove me crazy.” He admitted. “I know I haven’t always acted like it, but it’s always been there.”  
“I’m glad to hear that.” Derek said looking pleased. “I’ve always felt a connection with you too.” He admitted. “It scared the hell out of me actually.” He went on after a moment. “Because the last person I thought I had a connection with was Kate.” He explained looking down sadly.  
“Oh my God.” Scott whispered as he winced and felt guilt flood through him. “And then I went and betrayed you too.” He said looking devastated.  
“No, Scott.” Derek looked up, shocked by his words. “You never betrayed me, not like she did.”  
“No I only got you arrested for suspicion of murder.” Scott said berating himself internally.  
“You had good reason to think that.” Derek said seriously. “Scott, look you forgave me for lying to you about the cure, so let’s just wipe the slate clean, alright?” He placed his hand against Scott’s cheek forcing his face up so that Derek could look in his eyes.  
It was now Scott’s turn to study Derek, looking for any signs that he was lying but all he saw was the truth. He found himself nodding and smiling at Derek, “Clean slate sounds good.” He admitted letting out a rueful laugh.  
“Good.” Derek answered Scott’s smile with one of his own his hand still cupping Scott’s cheek.  
Scott licked his lips his body responding to Derek’s touch in a way that was unexpected as he could feel his dick hardening in his jeans. “So how will this work?” Scott gestured between their bodies, “With both of us Alphas?”  
“We’d be allies.” Derek replied his eyes locked with Scott’s unable to remove his hand from his cheek. His thumb moving over Scott’s chin gently.  
“But not pack.” Scott said feeling destitute and not knowing why.  
“Alpha’s can be pack.” Derek admitted hesitantly stepping a little closer to Scott. He couldn’t believe he was taking this chance but his instincts were screaming at him to do so.  
“How.” Scott asked feeling embarrassed at how eager he sounded.  
Derek swallowed his mind screaming at him to back away, run away, to never let himself be vulnerable with anyone, while his instincts held him firmly in place. “If they are mates.” He said at last, as he felt his heart rate speed up.  
Scott’s own heart was thundering in his ears as he finally began to understand what Derek had been talking about earlier, about how he couldn’t disobey his mother. Because Scott found he couldn’t move away from the warm hand on his cheek or tear himself away from looking into Derek’s eyes. Eyes that were filled with hope and fear. It was the fear that was Scott’s undoing, he knew about fear, about how it could make you do things you wouldn’t normally do, and he also understood about overcoming fear and how hard it was. That Derek had been able to overcome his fear made Scott feel like his blood was on fire and he could feel his wolf howling inside of him demanding him to move.  
Derek saw Scott’s eyes begin to change and felt his heart begin to shatter at what he assumed was rejection until he felt Scott’s hands on his waist yanking Derek to Scott as his mouth latched on to Derek’s with animal ferocity.  
Derek’s own wolf howled in joy as Scott’s tongue invaded his mouth and a growl of pleasure tore from him as his own hands grabbed Scott’s waist grinding their bodies together as they both groaned in pleasure.  
Derek tore his mouth away from Scott’s and leaned forward till their foreheads were resting together as they both took large gasps of air. “Scott, I need you to go home.” Derek said at last, his voice shaking with desire.  
“Derek.” Scott growled warningly.  
“No, Scott.” Derek explained placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips, “I need you to leave before I rip off all your clothes and claim you right here and now.” Derek explained.  
“And that would be bad, why?” Scott asked squeezing Derek’s jean covered ass teasingly.  
Derek let out a low growl before replying, “Because neither of us is prepared for that and I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“I’ll heal.” Scott whispered enticingly as he moved to bite and suck at Derek’s ear.  
“Please, Scott.” Derek begged. “Please, don’t make me live with that.”  
It was the desperation in his voice that made Scott come to his senses and pull away so that he could look into the other man’s eyes. The fear of hurting Scott was plainly there as was the need to not do so. “Okay.” He agreed at last, before leaning back in for one more kiss. “Sorry, got carried away.”  
“It’s okay.” Derek said forcing his hands away from Scott’s body even as his wolf howled at him in anger. “Come back tomorrow, after dark, we’ll finish this then.” He said using all his control to let Scott go.  
“Tomorrow.” Scott agreed finding it equally difficult to walk away from Derek but knowing he had to do so. Finally Scott forced his body to turn and began to run back to town as fast as he could because he’d just realized there was a drug store on the outskirts of town he grinned wickedly as he remembered something his mom used to say, “why put off to tomorrow what you can do today.”

****************

Derek paced around the burnt out remains of the Hale house trying to get his body and emotions under control. It had been years since anyone had gotten to him the way Scott had and he was finding it difficult to believe everything that had happened so far. Scott had only been gone for 20 minutes and yet the desire to chase after him, to mark him, to claim him, still rushed through Derek like a tidal wave. It was taking all of his iron control not to leave the house but Derek didn’t know how much longer he could hold out against the roar of his instincts.  
What was left of his rational mind cried in frustration as he began to sense Scott once more approaching the house. “What is he doing?” Derek thought furiously, “Doesn’t he understand I can’t hurt him.” Derek could feel his features shifting into his wolf form as desire and anger roared together inside him. “What are you doing?” He growled as Scott walked into the house his face covered in what could only be called a smirk. He tossed something at Derek before he began to yank of his clothes with abandon. Derek caught the object instinctively but it took a moment for his brain to process the fact that he was holding a bottle of lube.  
“Rite Aid, on Route 9.” Scott said easily as he kicked off his shoes before pulling off his jeans and boxer in one swift move. “My mom always said, “Why put off till tomorrow what you could do today.”” Scott continued to grin devilishly as he stood naked in front of Derek his dick painfully hard.  
Derek leapt before Scott could even finish speaking knocking the air out of Scott as they hit the floor with a bang, Derek’s mouth already on Scott’s and he roared in approval as he felt Scott’s feature shift beneath his, both wolves reveling in mating with each other. He tore himself away long enough to begin to yank off his clothes and he could only groan with pleasure as Scott began to yank of his pants while Derek pulled off his shirt.  
When they were both naked Derek flipped Scott over, his ability to talk having evaporated as the wolf took over and began to claim his mate  
Scott went eagerly to his hands and knees his own desire pulsing through him, leaving the wolf dominate in his mind. He felt the cool sensation of lubricate as Derek roughly began to finger him first with one, before quickly adding a second and a third finger. Scott yelled in pleasure as Derek’s fingers found his prostate and his body began to rut against Derek’s hand in abandon.  
Derek knew he wasn’t going slow enough, he knew he would end up hurting Scott a little but the sight of Scott’s body and his obvious pleasure made it impossible for Derek to wait. He removed his fingers and slicked up his achingly hard cock as fast as he could, before grabbing Scott’s hips and pushing in with one hard thrust not stopping until he was completely sheathed in Scott’s tight body.  
Scott felt the pain of Derek’s entrance but, it was quickly overshadowed but pleasure. Besides the wolf in him liked a little pain with his pleasure and the growled in approval lifting his head and tilting his neck to give Derek better access.  
Derek’s mouth latched onto Scott’s neck eagerly his fangs piercing the skin enough to mark and claim him as Derek began to pound into Scott’s willing body.  
Both had let their wolves go making the mating a violent, bruising, clash of bodies that only heightened the pleasure for both. Derek’s claws dug into Scott’s hips as he picked up the pace, the smell of Scott’s arousal and the feel of Scott’s body was too intoxicating not to.  
Scott pushed back meeting Derek’s thrusts with his own roaring with pleasure as Derek’s cock began to hit his prostate with each thrust.  
Derek roared as he came unable to hold off any longer reaching around and squeezing and pumping Scott’s dick with his hand making the younger wolf come with him.  
Scott’s arms finally gave out and he went to the floor with a smile on his face feeling more complete than he ever had before in his life. “Stay.” He managed to croak as he felt Derek start to pull from his body.  
Derek would have protested but he didn’t want to leave the comfort of Scott’s body either. So he settled his weight more evenly so as not to crush the smaller man and began to tenderly kiss and nuzzle Scott’s neck. “I’m sorry, if I hurt you.” He whispered lapping at the wound his fangs had made on Scott’s neck.  
“Derek if you ever apologize for what just happened again, I’m going to kick your ass.” Scott replied seriously. “Not one fucking word, do you hear me.” Scott’s voice was unwavering and loaded with so much authority Derek found himself nodding without even thinking. “That was the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me.” Scott continued turning his head so that Derek could see his eyes. “I will not allow you to apologize, when everything that happened was by choice and brought nothing but pleasure.”  
Derek smiled before leaning in to kiss Scott’s lips tenderly. Both the new Alpha and the true Alpha content to simply stay together for the rest of the night.

The End.  
Remember please review if you enjoyed this story. Otherwise I might not write any more.


End file.
